Talk:Defending the Breach
Req's are wrong. I haven't done Raven's Point before, but I still was able to get quest. I believe you have to do A Gate Too Far to get quest which takes place in Raven's Point, but isn't the actual dungeon.--Cursed Condemner 07:22, 9 September 2007 (CDT) : Fixed. -- 166.120.203.204 01:01, 11 December 2007 (UTC) area map on the first lvl there is an area map in a small room, how can i get in there? J1j2j3 22:49, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ty where? where are the dwarves? I dont get the explanation? are they on level 2? or am i wrong? could some1 give me a hand? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:09, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Did you have Engineer Xapp in your team? If you enter the dungeon without Xapp, then the quest doesn't trigger and guessing the dwarves won't be around. From memory, the quest marker pretty much guides the party to the place, so some more detail on what you've tried, seen, done etc will help pinpoint the likely problem. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:46, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::I did have Engineer Xapp with me, and i had the quest from Olrun Olafdottir active. I got to the second floor, and Xapp had discovered the towers, saying he could fix them. I didnt see anywhere i could go to any more, so I left. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:49, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm, then not sure, don't recall having any problems finding my way with this quest when did it, so other than general advice like checking the quest log for hints, or try to find the Area Map for the lvl and head for the boss key / lock etc, the only other thing to try would be to abandon the quest, re-take it, and try again. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:03, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I did have the mission map, on both levels of the dungeon. I did go for the boss key, but far as I can remeber, there was no boss key on the second level of this dungeon. But tnx for your help, and I'll be back when I have done the dungeon a second time. ::::Edit after preview before saving: I had no mission marker. I had no idea where the hell I was going.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:53, 26 January 2008 (UTC) This Walkthrough SUX! I went into the 3rd level totally unprepared "Strategy Wise" and got my ass handed to me when 3 to 5 Destroyers of Thoughts built up WAY out of range of the Dwarves (and the Ice Dart pillars) making it impossible to kill all the Warrior Destroyers without killing all the Dwarves and my own team at the same time. These foes don't show up in waves, they just effin pour right into that chamber worse than most Master Difficulty quests. If these had been Orr, Polowo Joko's armies, or Torment creatures, It would have been impossible to defeat this mission without a DoA nuke team because the only Rez Shrine is RIGHT THERE IN THAT SAME ROOM and the stupid Dart Towers actually redirect all the Destroyer aggro(Multiple Groups!) right back to you unless you're totally out of Radar Range form them. This was either the Worst "Room design" I've seen yet in GuildWars, or it's the worst couple of Wiki pages I've read yet in preparation for a "Standard Difficulty" mission. And don't try and throw it back at me, I complete Master Diff missions all the time with hardly any D.Penalty when the write-ups about them are actually worth a damn. If there's any Pro's out there, I'd ask them to give this page and the Dungeon's main page some tweaks to make the actual threat level and strategies for winning a bit more clear than having none at all. (even though the End-Boss himself is a big fragile pussy). Thank you and plz pardon my frustration/venting. --'ilr' (Sep 2008) :Well, first and foremost this dungeon is a pain because it switches what you are fighting from annoying eles, dervs, IW mesmers, smiting monks and dark aura pains in the ass to destroyers, you gotta build a crazy team. Fire obviously doesn't work, so throw that out that window. You're going to need some AoE interupts - Technobabble + Barrage works awesome, bring a b-surge air ele to shut down destroyer bosses on first and second floor and hinder all destroyer melee and ranged guys, have all human chars bring Alkar's Alchemical Acid, it's pretty epic down here. Chilblains is necessary for the Vaettir to strip all their IW's at the same time, and to get past the first mob in the second room in HM. I have no idea how a mesmer can survive that long or that well, but they just do. As for the end boss, well, I noticed two things. If you run in there, repair the traps, and run out to the nearby res shrine and wait 5 minutes, the destroyers all spawn and you can pull the away from the main mob easier. And if you went afk for 10 minutes like i did, it even kills them. I guess I could write a more detailed guide to the dungeon and post it on wiki. It's really not that tough, careful pulling away from the jets and interuption, and enchant stripping make this place a lot easier. :Also it's always a good idea to read up on what you're facing, there are pages with the monsters and their skill bars and taking the extra 15 min to look them over is worth it. 17:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::There, wrote my way though it. Will try to remember to screen shot the maps to make it easier to follow. 01:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ok improved the recommendations for the 3rd floor after following the original ones in Hard Mode with close to 10% moral boost on all characters and quickly getting to 60dp and getting kicked out of the dungeon. Pulling small groups and/or letting traps weaken the mobs works much better than trying to stand in the traps and having new mobs come without time to recover from killing old mobs. 17:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC)